One Night, 7 Years Later
by ChelseaMarieC
Summary: So I posted this in Caskett Moments but I decided to make it a full story. Kate and Rick have a one night stand and what comes out of that? A baby. She is best friends with Ryan, no there is NOT a relationship to them other than friendship! So don't hate, give me a chance. You will love the way this goes, I promise I am doing right by the characters. There will be SEXY CASKETT LOVE


One Night… 7 Years Later Part 1

Too many drinks led, what was innocent flirtation, to where they were now-devouring each other. Kate slammed him up against his bedroom bookcase, knocking a few things off the shelves. She pulled his lips with hers, trying to get as much of him as she could. Her mouth moved over his while she ran her fingers through his hair. His hands roamed over her body in a grabbing frenzy.

"I need more." His words were a command not a plea. He removed her hands from his hair and he pushed her back a step or two.

"What are you…?" But he silenced her by putting his finger along her lips. His hand found her stomach and he pushed. "Rick."

"No talking, more action." He continued to push her to his bed and when the back of her legs stopped against the foot of his bed, he smiled. "Now." He gave her one last shove and she was sent falling back.

She let out a gasp. She was literally knocked off her feet. She had never been with someone who controlled the sex. She just always naturally took charge but here she was-left to play along. She knew how she liked it and it was just easier to take control. At first she was pissed he thought it was his way, but having him take charge, only made her more turned on. She surprised herself and willingly surrendered to him. She also didn't mind him removing her clothes. He was treating her the way she liked, she didn't need to dictate-she let him be. He sent her dress slacks flying across the room and he ripped open her blouse-sending a button scuttling across the floor.

She yanked on his collar and pushed his mouth to her neck. She wanted him to taste her skin. The sweet cherry scent was left to linger on his lips. Every kiss he delivered to her hot skin left a permanent scar that only made her need for him, stronger. He slipped off his shirt and-while his body rested on top of hers-shimmied out of his pants. He let her fingers find him and he moaned against her chest. He guided her hand along himself and refused to let go.

She didn't know how much control he actually wanted nor did she know much she should let him have. She was done with him being in charge. She yanked her hand away, surely causing a friction burn of some sort.

"No. It's my turn." She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra. She slid it off and over her head. She reached down-skimmed across him- and slid off her panties. She didn't hesitate removing his boxers and actually caught him smirk. She laughed then bit her lower lip. That was her nervous quirk but she didn't know why she was nervous. No other man had made her nervous like this, with this, ever-he intimidated her. She couldn't figure out what made him so special, so different. But if she was being honest with herself she actually liked it.

"Kate?" He hovered over her, withdrawing himself from her skin.

With one little nod, he brought himself to her. She welcomed him in and let herself go. He fit so perfectly and-with every moment with him-she felt shivers within her skin. Little pinpricks of heat and lust exploded along her skin. He was creating a storm every time he moved within her-made her feel. He gave her himself, over and over again.

She knew that this is what it was supposed to be always be like. This was how it was supposed to feel, like everything was happening all at once. Like bombs exploding in battle, like fireworks going off on the Fourth of July, and all the magic and wonder of Wonderland. No, all these feelings were new to her but she knew that-without him- she'd never feel this way again.

It was ending, the storm was coming, and that realization was a crushing blow. She tried to hold off but it was too late, the train was already started-going way too fast to stop now.

In one last rush of power she called out to him, "Rick!"

When all was said and done, he smiled against her lips. "Kate." It sounded so natural to him, her name lingering on his lips.

"That was… Amazing." Her breath was short, ragged and that only made her smile more. "So what now?" His sex sweat was already dripping along her body and he started to remove himself from her. When her body got a chill, she resisted wrapping herself around him.

"I guess this is it." He sounded defeated and he knew it was dangerous. This was supposed to be a one night stand. He didn't know her last name and didn't know her profession. That's how it had to be. That's what they agreed on. But after what he had experienced, he was doubting that decision.

She felt empty and lonely. She quickly slid out of the bed and began to put her clothes back on. This was it. She had to say goodbye to him and to the best sex she had ever had. It was over now. She was fully dressed and she had to leave but she needed one last thing before she went. She couldn't resist it. With him lying naked and looking sullen in bed, she turned to him. He smiled back at her, a sparkle in his eyes. She leaned over and gently kissed him, her fingers brushing along his cheek.

"Goodbye Rick."

It had been two weeks since that night with Rick and deep down Kate could feel something was off. She was hyperaware of her surroundings and all her coworkers knew something was up. She wasn't her usual self. She was at her desk when she caught a new case.

"Maybe you should stay back, something's been up with you." Esposito was dancing on dangerous territory.

"Kate is coming, if you want, she can ride with me." Kevin Ryan stood right by Kate's side and rested his hand on her shoulder. Kevin, Kate's best friend, has always been there for her, right by her side for everything. They had met in elementary school, survived middle school together, went to their prom in high school together, and even went to the academy together. They were partners as rookie cops and they officially became homicide detectives together. They had been Kate and Kevin for years, so much that it was a reflex for either one to be protective of the other.

"Fine. Always pick her over me, go ahead. But remember, I'm your partner." Espo stormed off in a fit, only making him look more like an ass.

"Hey are you ok?" Kevin pulled Kate up and into a hug. So no one else could here, he leaned into her ear and whispered, "something is different and we need to find out what, just not now." He rubbed her back and then let go.

"Later. And thanks for having my back, bae." He laughed into her ear. That's what she always called him, his nickname. He was her "before anyone else".

After riding together and laughing at her choice of music, Taylor Swift, they arrived at the crime scene.

"Next ride is my turn. You'll have that damn "Out of the Woods" song stuck in my head all day." He opened her door and she playfully shoved him.

"I know every word to every Irish Rovers song already. Pick something else." She pushed past him and slipped her gloves on.

"I'll try."

"OK." She made her way to Lanie, who also happened to be a very close friend, and leaned over the victim. She took a moment of silence for the loss of life and pushed on. "What do we have here Lanie?"

"No I.D., two GSWs to the chest. Not tightly grouped, I sense hesitation. No defensive wounds, suppose he knew the killer. Not a pro but I'll know more after autopsy." After looking up at Kate, she frowned. Normally Kate would tease her about pulling theories out. "Kate? Are you okay? You don't look so good sweetie."

"I don't know…" Then Kate had to grab her mouth quickly. She felt her stomach lurch. She ran to the nearby trash can and heaved. She immediately felt a hand on her back and she knew it was Kevin. She bent over even more and heaved some more. Everything was coming up and there wasn't even enough to let go. He grabbed her hair back and just stood there with her.

When she was done, he handed her a tissue and a bottle of water. He continued to rub her back and she rinsed out her mouth. She didn't know why she was so sick. He gently rubbed her arm and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"Want a kiss?" She laughed but leaned her head on his. "I have to see a doctor but bae, I already know what I'll here." She started to sniffle.

He pushed off her and reached under her eyes to wipe away her tears. "Kate, you can't be can you?" He reached for her hands and wove his fingers through hers.

"I don't think we took precaution when we, well you know. But I can't be pregnant with a man's kid when I don't even know his last name. I can't do that to my kid. Being a single mom, I can do that but a child needs a dad. I'll be all alone."

"Kate, look at me," he raised her chin and smiled at her teary eyes, "you will never be alone. You will always have me."

"And if I'm pregnant?" She hesitated to lean into his very warm arms.

"Then I move in and we raise the baby together."

"Kev, I can't ask that of you."

"And you aren't. I'm making the choice for you."

Kate couldn't stop fidgeting in her hospital gown. Kevin sat right behind her and constantly rubbed her head and back.

"Calm down. Blood work should be back any minute now. Whatever happens now, it will be like it's always been, you and me." He leaned forward and pulled her closer to him. He let her lean back into his arms and instantly felt her relax. He bent over and kissed her head.

"Katherine Beckett?" The doctor had a proud smile on his face. "Congratulations, you're expecting."

Kate didn't expect what happened next. She actually began to cry from the overwhelming joy she felt. She shook with relief and felt Kevin relax behind her.

"Remember what I said Kate, you and me. Always." Kevin's words were only a whisper but Kate heard them loud and clear.


End file.
